Look at my eyes
by TeenageMutantGingerNinja
Summary: Stiles sighed over dramatically and moved closer to Derek and leant in so that his mouth was next to his ear and whispered. "Look at my eyes." Demon!Stiles.
1. Chapter 1

"Scott! ... Scott?" No answer. Stiles frowned; he could have sworn that Scott had said the pack would be at the Hale house tonight. They were having one of their 'secret pack meetings' that he wasn't allowed to come too. It was stupid really; he already knew everything so he didn't see why he couldn't come. Derek said it was for his own safety that he tried to stay out of it more but that was utter bull shit.

"Derek!" No answer from him either. Strange. Stiles frowned and dropped his bag down by the door and went to see if he could find them in the house somewhere, they were probably just ignoring him.

"Guys! You here?" Still no answer.

_Maybe they've just gone out into the woods._

"Good guess, or maybe," Stiles span round to see a tall, dark haired woman standing in the doorway, arms folded across her chest. "Maybe they've left town to get away from you." Stiles started to back away from her, wanting to keep as much space between them as possible.

"How did you just-..?"

"How did I know what you were thinking? Because I'm a genius." Stiles rolled his eyes on instinct, not really realising that he was.

_Liar._

"Okay then, would you believe me if I said that I could read your mind?"

"With what I've seen, I think I'd believe pretty much anything."

The woman started to walk towards him and Stiles looked over his shoulder to try and find another door, swearing beneath his breath and looking back at her when there wasn't one. _Good one Stilinski, get yourself trapped._

The woman smirked and took off the sunglasses she was wearing to show pitch black eyes, throwing them to Stiles who caught them, instantly fiddling with them.

"Would you believe me, if I said that you shouldn't be scared of me?"

"What makes you think I'm scared of you?" The woman stopped right in front of Stiles, forcing him to lean against the wall.

"Well for starters, you're sweating, there's a bit just…" she lifted her hand and wiped the bead of sweat off Stiles' forehead. "There. You're heart beats slowly gotten faster the longer I've been here, I can tell because your chest is rising so, so fast." She moved her hand from his head and placed her hand over his heart. "You also can't keep still, can you?" She smiled and pressed up against him so that he had to stop fidgeting and concentrate on her. "But mostly because you keep think about how to escape."

"Then I'm guessing you know I'm stumped."

"That's not like you, is it? With the rate your brains working I would have thought you'd have come up with something by now."

"You know that the pac-.." She shook her head.

"They won't be back anytime soon, sweetheart. We left them a little… trail to follow."

"We?" _There are more of these freaks?!_

"Freaks? That's a little bit harsh, don't you think? We aren't freaks sweetheart." Stiles looked past her as he heard the door closing, a tall man who looked practically identical to the woman in everything but gender. Same hair colour, same eye colour... _well, the same non existant black eyes_. Granted he was a bit taller than her but the similarity was something else.

"And who is 'we' exactly?" The woman sighed and took a step back from him.

"You'll find out soon enough."

"Why… Why are you here?" The man leant up against the wall next to him, answering.

"We're bored and your friend seems like fun."

"Scott?"

"Not Scott you idiot, Derek." Stiles couldn't help but laugh at that, causing the twins to frown. Did they really think Derek and him were friends? The woman quickly slapped him and his laughing subsided, choosing to wince at the action instead. The man pushed himself off the wall and moved to stand next to his sister.

"So you don't think that you two are friends? Mind if we test that theory?" Two hands were then placed on Stiles' head before he could answer and he let out an ear splitting scream.

* * *

The pack stopped in their tracks, all turning to look at each other as they heard the scream. No one recognised the sound but whoever it was they were in danger and the Argents would probably pin this on them, even if they had no proof. Without a word to each other the pack turned and ran in the direction the scream sounded like it was coming from, stopping dead when the reached the Hale house.

Derek walked up the steps and stopped just inside the door, picking up the bag that was there.

"It's Stiles."

Scott suddenly looked a lot more worried than he did before and bolted past Derek and into the house to look for his best friend.

"Stiles! Stiles are you here?" The rest of the pack waited outside, all waiting for Scott to come back out with Stiles, safe and un-harmed. "Stiles?!"

Derek put Stiles' bag back down and went inside to help Scott search for him. He went straight towards the back of the house, checking every room along the way but there was no sign of Stiles. Derek was about to go back outside when he heard a noise coming from the front of the house, he quickly made his there and opened the door and stopping in the doorway.

"Scott? Get in here." He moved further into the room and waited for Scott to get there, turning round to face him when he did. "Is that Stiles'?" Scott moved past Derek to see what he was talking about and found a red hoodie in the corner of the room, he picked it up and nodded.

"Yeah, yeah this is his." Derek nodded and walked back outside, Scott following him.

"He's not in there. Everyone split up and check the forest surrounding the house, he can't have gotten far." With a quick nod from the rest of the pack they split and went in different directions, Scott going with them and leaving the hoodie with Derek.

Derek stayed and waited for anyone to come back with Stiles, hoping it wouldn't take to long. He wouldn't admit it but he knew that he'd miss Stiles if he was missing, he refused to think that there was a possibility he was dead.

After waiting for half an hour he gave up on any of them coming back with Stiles and got up to find him himself. He was getting worried, he may be the most irritating kid in the whole of existence but he felt happier around him, happier than he's ever been since the fire and he couldn't let that go, not yet.

He also knew that the pack needed Stiles, he keeps the pack together, without him it just wouldn't feel right. Without Stiles he'd just be, as Stiles put's it, a constant sour wolf.

"He does call you that a lot, doesn't he?" Derek turned round to see Stiles standing not far away from him, smiling. He was stood with his hands in his pockets and wearing dark sunglasses. "Aww, Derek. You got my hoodie for me, that was nice of you." Derek looked down at the hoodie that he was still holding, they had a joke about being little red riding hood when he wore it, running with he wolves and all.

Stiles cocked his head to the side and smirked when Derek said nothing. "What's the matter Derek? Cat got your tongue?" Derek took a couple of steps closer towards Stiles so he could see him better; he couldn't see anything visibly wrong with him, no reason for him to be screaming like that. _Wait a second, how did he just know what I was..._

"Thinking? I had to explain that to this one before, I can read your mind. Pretty cool, don't you think?" _Maybe he's just hit his head, got co-.._

"Concussion? Honestly, is that really the best you can come up with?" Stiles sighed over dramatically and moved closer to Derek and leant in so that his mouth was next to his ear and whispered. "Look at my eyes." Derek took a step back and looked at Stiles as he pushed the glasses up his face so that they were resting on his head. He looked directly at his eyes, it was dark but he could still see it clearly. They were black, so black that it looked like there were no eyes there at all, just holes where they should have been. Derek growled.

"What have you done with him?" Stiles laughed, a laugh that didn't sound like Stiles, it wasn't warm enough to be Stiles. _This… thing is not Stiles._

"First we're freaks, now we're a thing? You people aren't very creative with you insults, are you?" Derek growled again, baring his now sharp teeth. "Calm down wolf boy, we haven't hurt him. Yet." Derek moved forward fast and shoved the thing that wasn't Stiles onto the ground but it only laughed. "God you're so stupid!"

He kept laughing as Derek grabbed his shoulders and slammed him up against the side of the house, his claws digging down hard into his shoulders but he didn't even flinch, just kept laughing. "You don't get it do you? You aren't hurting me, you're hurting him." He closed his eyes and smirked on last time before he opened then again, the colour had come back to normal and he quickly screwed them up and shoved at Derek to let him go, shouting in pain. "Derek, stop! Get off me!" Derek let go of Stiles, letting him drop to his feet, and took a couple of steps away from him as Stiles lifted a hand to his shoulder, wincing as the movement hurt him. Derek tentatively stepped back towards him, reaching a hand out and holding Stiles arm, pulling him over to him. His claws had gone in pretty deep and he wasn't surprised when Stiles flinched away from his touch, choosing to back away from him and lean against the wall. "What the hell was that for? That is not how you get a guy to wake up Derek! Jeez, what is wrong with you!"

Derek frowned and was about to answer when Scott came running over, Isaac not far behind him.

"Stiles! You're okay!" He grinned and stopped next to him best friend, frowning when he saw his shoulders. "What happened?" He looked back up at him, giving him his best puppy dog eyes.

_God, doesn't he look so adorable! It just makes you want to take him home and eat him all up, doesn't it! _Stiles frowned at his thoughts, and rubbed the back of his head. Scott did look sort of adorable when he did that but he didn't want to take him home and 'eat him all up'. _Well you might not but I sure do sweetheart. _Stiles raised an eyebrow at that, this voice in his head was definitely not him and it was sort of weird, he started to hope that he wasn't developing multiple personality disorder, because that would just suck.

"Stiles?" He shook his head and looked back at Scott, remembering that he'd just asked him a question.

"Oh, umm..." Oh yeah, Derek. "Ask him," He gestured towards Derek. "He's the one that shoved me up against a wall and stabbed me with his claws, the guys a maniac." Scott turned to Derek and glared at him.

"What did you do that for? Stiles has been missing and we all thought he might be dead, _dead _Derek and you thought that the best greeting when you found him was to slam him up against a wall, what is wrong with you!?" Scott tried to calm himself down as he grabbed hold of Stiles' arm and pulled him towards the Jeep. "Come on we're taking you to Deaton, he might be able to help these heal a bit faster."

Stiles nodded and turned his head to looked back at Derek and Isaac, his eyes turning back to that pitch black colour and grinning at them, winking at them and turning back to go with Scott.

"Derek, were his eyes just..." Isaac turned to look at Derek who nodded, he gulped and looked back over a Scott and Stiles, watching as they got into the Jeep and drove away. "Shit."

* * *

**AN: Thank you for anyone that's reading, reviews would be really appreciated!**

**- TMGN**


	2. - Not a chapter, but please read -

**So I've had a few people messaging me asking if I'm going to update the story and as much as I'd like to, I'm lost as to what I'm going to do with it.**

**If anyone has any ideas, or would like to help me write it then I will gladly continue, so please message me with anything you'd like.**

**If not then I don't know if I'm going to continue the story until I can think of sometihng to write.**

**So this is basically a sorry in advance if this doesn't get updated again.**

**Thank you to those people that have read this so far and I really hope that I can start updating this again soon with your help!**

**- Jess**


End file.
